Nothing Can Keep Me From You
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Um amor antigo. Amigos separados pela distância, amores sufocados por uma guerra. Reencontros... Um dia serão felizes juntos?[Yaoi Lemon]Dohko e Shion[Presente de aniversário para Tânia]


**Nothing Can Keep Me From You**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Imagina que uma doidinha como eu iria fazer uma coisa daquele tipo, garanto que iria ser proibido para menores de idade! (Tch!!!) Se você não gosta de yaoi e lemon, cenas de sexo entre homens, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Peço desculpas por essa ser minha primeira fic oneshot, não consigo fazer nada que não seja com muitos capítulos, mas como dizem... tenho que quebrar certos tabus! Reclamações?? Já sabem... Reviews... Eu vou adorar, mesmo que sejam pedradas! Krikrikri!

**Explicações e agradecimentos antes da Fic:** Já vi em muitos sites de SS que Dohko tem 261 anos e Shion 248, mas aqui vou tudo mudar, nosso queridinho de Libra será um ano mais novo que Shion, para poder dar sentido a minha fic. Quero agradecer a Teffy por ter novamente betado uma parte de minha fic (ela não terminou por motivos particulares), a Adne-Chan por ler e reler várias vezes me dando dicas e, a PanPan (Chris) por ter ficado com a parte mais pesada da betagem! Obrigado meninas amo vocês todas! Ahh! Queria agradecer também a Sinistra Black (Sini você é 10) por me deixar fazer menções a fic dela "Lembranças do Passado". Tudo que tentei relatar sobre a fic dela foi consentido pela mesma. Contém um pouco de Spoillers, se você não leu os mangás ou viu o anime "Saga Hades – Santuário e Inferno" não leia! Não aceitarei reclamações! XD

* * *

**Rozan – Cinco Picos Sagrados**

O barulho da cachoeira não aplacava a dor sentida. Não sufocava os desejos, saudades e sonhos de um dia quem sabe estarem juntos. Não sabia quanto tempo mais iria agüentar aquilo que lhe era imposto. A Deusa havia reencarnado novamente, batalhas e mais batalhas ele sabia que haveria. Mas não contava com uma dor que fora sentida repentinamente, que lhe assolaria e o deixaria tão infeliz. Um cosmo poderoso se despedindo do seu. Olhando para o horizonte, sempre para onde o lacre que guardava a ânfora de Hades estava, sentiu algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto enrugado.

"_Nunca mais!"_ – pensou ele sentindo grossos pingos de chuva caindo sobre si. Olhou para cima vendo as negras nuvens de chuva sobre sua cabeça. Raios e trovões ribombavam pelo céu, parecendo contrastar com o que o velho ancião sentia. Um redemoinho de emoções e recordações foi lhe voltando à mente.

**oOoOoOo**

**Chegada ao Santuário – Muitos anos antes**

Era muito pequeno e mirrado. Talvez fosse o mais mirradinho de todos os aprendizes candidatos à vaga para cavaleiro de ouro. Nunca havia saído de sua cidade natal e, ali estava ele, aos seis anos de idade chegando à Grécia. Com os olhos verdes arregalados, assustado, os cabelos rebeldes, castanhos avermelhados e curtos, o chinês, por vezes curioso demais e, muito audacioso não demorou a fazer amizade com todos os aprendizes. Mas quem se tornou seu melhor amigo, fora o tibetano Shion! Onde Dohko estava o ariano estava junto.

Aqueles meses que ficaram no Santuário para conhecerem seus mestres, fora decisivo para que a amizade deles nascesse e criasse raízes. Shion, o pacto e sério ariano estava sempre pronto a tirar o pequeno chinês, um ano mais novo que ele, das confusões em que o arteiro se metia.

- Socooorroooo!!

Olhando para a encosta próxima as escadas dos doze templos, Shion arregalou os olhos. – O que ele aprontou desta vez? – e ficou em pé esperando o amigo se aproximar de si. Mas este não fez menção de parar, segurando em seu braço o ariano perguntou. – O que aconteceu?

Soltando-se bruscamente e sem parar ou olhar para trás gritou. – Ele quer me pegar!

Shion voltou seu olhar para o possível captor do libriano e, seu queixo acabara caindo. Dohko corria de um dos garotos mais fortes. – Ardol! – e arregalou os olhos elevando a voz, enquanto lhe pedia. – Pare! – mas ao ver que o futuro cavaleiro de Touro não fazia menção de parar, começou a correr também. Alcançou Dohko e, pegando na mão do mais baixo, correu mais rápido ainda se embrenhando por caminhos aos quais sabia que, o já grande para a idade, Ardol não conseguiria os seguir.

Os gritos e xingamentos do taurino foram ficando cada vez mais para trás e, somente quando o ariano teve certeza que estariam seguros, parou de correr puxando o libriano para encostar-se no tronco largo da árvore. Olhou de soslaio para Dohko e sem se conter perguntou:

- O que você fez dessa vez? – e sentou-se permanecendo com as costas recostadas no grosso tronco.

- Você sempre achando que eu fiz alguma coisa! – Dohko indignou-se. Mas como sempre ele tinha feito, não adiantava esconder a verdade de Shion, ele sempre conseguiria fazer com que falasse. – Eu o chamei de aprendiz de chifrudo! – o rosto corado. – E...

- E precisou sair correndo por que teve medo da fúria de Ardol? – perguntou Shion segurando o riso e tentando parecer severo, mas não conseguindo ao ver o amigo concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Depois que o acesso de risos passou completou seu pensamento. – Quando você vai aprender não mexer com alguém mais forte que você?

Dohko deu de ombros, realmente não sabia quando iria conseguir aquela façanha, mas se a conseguisse queria que não demorasse muito, ou teria que fugir muito dos outros garotos a quem vivia atormentando. De repente o silêncio os brindou. O canto de um rouxinol quebrou o silêncio e a voz melancólica de Shion se fez ouvir.

- Prometa...

Dohko assustou-se e desencostando da árvore voltou seus olhos para Shion. – Prometer o que? – perguntou meneando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

- Prometa que sempre vai ser meu amigo! – pediu Shion, os olhos avermelhados e um pouco marejados por lágrimas contidas. A dor da separação deixando seu pequeno coração em frangalhos.

- Claro que sim, Shion! Eu prometo! – Dohko respondeu solene e não entendendo o motivo real de tudo aquilo. Viu a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo rosto infantil e, com um leve gesto reteve o caminho da lágrima com a mãozinha. – Por que está chorando, Shi?

- Não é nada, Dohko! Bobeira! – e deu um leve sorriso.

- Se você diz isso! – e voltou a sentar-se recostado. Dohko sentia um enorme vazio. Dali para frente seria somente ele e seu mestre. Não teria mais ninguém para divertir-se. Sabia que dali por diante a vida seria dura e teria de treinar muito para voltar ao Santuário. – Me prometa você agora; irá se esforçar e voltará para o Santuário ficando por direito com a armadura de Áries? – não encarou ao amigo.

- De acordo, eu prometo! – respondeu Shion. Depois deu um tapinha no braço do amigo. – Não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. - os dois sorriram e depois de algum tempo voltaram para o vilarejo aos pés das doze casas e para o alojamento dos aprendizes.

**oOoOoOo**

A chuva caia lasciva sobre a cabeça do velho ancião. Seus olhos ainda embaçados e, a imagem desfocada da montanha a sua frente indicavam que ele tinha muito que lamentar e chorar. O destino novamente os separava e desta vez talvez fosse para sempre, ou até mesmo quando o seu tempo na terra chegasse ao fim. Foram anos ali esperando um momento que pudessem se reencontrar, mas o destino conspirara contra eles. Ele não poderia fraquejar e, sendo forte, e tendo esperanças, coisa que ele dificilmente perdia, prosseguiu escondendo sua dor no fundo de si.

Um novo discípulo chegara para aprender com ele. Shiryu era determinado e no final de seu treinamento conseguira ganhar o direito de usar a armadura de Dragão. Quanto tempo fazia que aquele grande vazio era sentido? O Mestre não sabia, mas sempre que o céu derramava suas águas sobre Rozan, ele se recordava do dia fatídico. Aquele era um daqueles dias. A chuva castigava os Cinco Picos Sagrados e, o grande vazio assolou a alma e o coração do Mestre.

Lágrimas sentidas novamente foram derramadas em silêncio e foi naquele exato momento que seu discípulo chegara para se despedir. Ele iria participar de um torneio no Japão. Antes de encará-lo, O Mestre Ancião passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e finalmente dirigiu seus olhos para o jovem Shiryu. Desejou-lhe sorte e viu o jovem Dragão sumir entre as árvores. Voltou seus olhos para o infinito e pensou mais uma vez nele, em seu ariano! Recordou-se de quando partira do Santuário para iniciar seus treinamentos.

**oOoOoOo**

**Ida para Rozan – A separação**

Na manhã seguinte a fuga da ira de Ardol, acontecia o que Shion não queria. Ao procurar o amigo libriano, tomou um susto, pois este já não se encontrava no alojamento. Sua cama já arrumada e a falta de seus objetos pessoais fizeram com que Shion saísse correndo, ganhando as pequenas vias do vilarejo! O porto era longe, e ele tinha certeza que a pé nunca chegaria a tempo, mas sua teimosia era maior e, até por isso começou a correr desembalado.

Quando finalmente chegou ao porto, um navio começava a zarpar. Parado junto ao seu mestre se encontrava o garotinho de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. A voz embargou e quase não quis sair. Correndo até onde lhe era permitido, gritou para chamar-lhe atenção.

- Dohko! Até logo meu amigo! – gritou parando no final do cais. – Lembre-se de sua promessa!

Procurando por quem lhe chamava, localizou o amigo no cais e, correndo para o final do navio. - Eu vou voltar e você também não deve esquecer-se de sua promessa! – gritou de volta Dohko, lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto. Ele achara que o amigo não o alcançaria. – Até a volta!

Shion não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parado. O navio já havia se tornado um pequeno ponto no final do horizonte, e o sol já estava bem auto no céu. Seu mestre ficaria muito bravo com ele. Precisava voltar o mais rápido que podia, mas não tinha ânimo para tanto e além do mais, sabia que iria levar uma tremenda bronca por ter sumido. O que não tardou a acontecer tão logo achou seu mestre. E naquele dia, só que mais tarde, Shion era levado do Santuário para Jamiel.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko não soube dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali no tombadilho do navio. Mesmo com seu mestre o mandando ir para a cabine, sabia que não poderia. O pequeno aprendiz, em seus seis anos de idade não sabia dizer o que era aquela confusão toda de sentimentos e, queria permanecer sozinho. Mas o mar agitado o fez ir direto para onde seu mestre estava.

- O que foi tudo aquilo, herr Dohko? – perguntou Hans, o mestre cavaleiro de Libra o encarando. Seu sotaque austríaco ainda o entregava.

- Aquilo, não mestre... – solicitou Dohko sentindo o peito se oprimir. – É meu amigo Shion! E ele vai voltar com a armadura de Áries.

Hans não dissera nada, apenas sorriu. Viu nos olhinhos verdes de seu aprendiz o mesmo sentimento que já havia visto muitas vezes nos olhos de sua querida Marie, cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. – Você gosta muito dele, nein? – perguntou querendo saber um pouco mais do arredio discípulo.

As faces rubras, sem entender por que. – Shion é meu melhor amigo! Gosto muito dele, mestre Hans! E vou voltar para reencontrá-lo.

- Então para que isso aconteça, deve treinar muito e conseguir o feito de derrotar seu adversário para conseguir a armadura de Libra! – e sorriu ao ver que o aprendiz o encarou decidido.

- Eu vou conseguir! Eu prometi voltar! – e obstinado sentou-se na cama de cima da pequena cabine e prestou atenção ao que seu mestre lhe dizia.

**oOoOoOo**

Rozan era o lugar mais calmo que poderia existir na face da terra. Mestre Hans levou o pequeno para uma cabana afastada, próxima apenas de um pequeno vilarejo, mas que mesmo assim ficava longe alguns quilômetros. Como havia chego muito tarde, o pequeno não pudera conhecer nada, a não ser o interior da cabana que tinha apenas dois quartos rústicos e um pequeno banheiro fora da casa nos fundos. Tudo era impecavelmente arrumado e, o pequeno adormeceu tão logo acabou encostando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

No outro dia após um desjejum rápido, mestre e aprendiz foram para próximo de um precipício onde se encontrava uma grande cachoeira. Mestre Hans começou contando sobre o que aquela cachoeira escondia e, que ele Dohko não iria buscar a armadura de Dragão que ali se encontrava, no fundo das águas espumantes. Precisaria aprender os golpes do Dragão, mas não chegaria a usar a armadura que para outro discípulo estava reservado. E o jovem iria chegar em breve, vindo da boa e velha Inglaterra.

Dohko havia ficado curioso, mas ficaria feliz de não ficar sozinho ali, esperava que Shion também não ficasse sozinho no seu local de treino. E naquele dia à tarde, um garotinho de olhos castanhos claros, cabelos louros chegava, sendo apresentado para o mestre e o aprendiz de cavaleiro dourado.

- Venha Peter! Este é Dohko, e ele tem a mesma idade que você! – apresentou mestre Hans sorrindo.

Os jovens se tornaram amigos após algumas brigas, mas Hans via nos olhos de Dohko que a amizade não era forte e verdadeira como percebera assim que haviam deixado o porto e o pequeno aprendiz de Áries.

**oOoOoOo**

Os treinos finalmente haviam começado, os gritos muitas vezes de dores escapavam dos pequenos aprendizes. Mas Hans não poderia facilitar, Dohko e Peter teriam que ser ótimos naquilo que iriam fazer, a eles seria incumbido a maior honra para todos os cavaleiros: Proteger Athena! Ele sabia muito bem, que aqueles pequenos seriam incumbidos de protegê-la e que a batalha não estava muito longe. Sabia que de certo muitos deles pereceriam, mas não poderia fazer muita coisa, pois talvez ele também não conseguisse ajudar muito. Mestre Hans podia ver lampejos de coisas futuras, e sabia que ele não veria muito da batalha, ele e sua querida Marie! Não poderia deixar que as visões interferissem novamente com sua concentração. Voltou a exigir mais concentração dos jovens e aproximou-se do penhasco. Olhou para o fundo da cachoeira e voltou seus olhos para os céus.

**oOoOoOo**

O mesmo céu e a chuva não parava de cair. Quanto tempo havia descoberto seu amor por ele? Fora ali! Bem ali... Sim, soubera quando conversara com mestre Hans. Fazia muito tempo e, o mesmo não havia sido bondoso com ele? Havia sido separado do seu amor, primeiro pela Deusa, depois a culpa pelos acontecimentos na batalha distante onde todos os amigos dourados haviam perdido a vida bravamente. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido talvez Àurus de Aquário tivesse assumido o posto de Mestre e quem sabe ele não seria indicado para o posto de vigiar o selo e a ânfora de Hades.

"_Mas o destino quis assim!"_ – pensou o Mestre Ancião, como era conhecido agora, sem se abalar com a forte chuva que caia sobre si. – _"Sim, neste mesmo lugar descobrira o verdadeiro amor de mestre Hans e, o meu também."_ – pensou. Tinha apenas 15 anos e estava quase para voltar ao Santuário. Sua disputa seria lá e ele não sabia contra quem iria lutar, pois além de Peter, o mestre não tinha mais nenhum aprendiz. Um sorriso triste iluminou o rosto marcado, a conversa de anos atrás voltou a sua mente.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko treinava sozinho naquela tarde de inverno. A neve estava fofa dificultando um pouco os golpes que o jovem de 15 anos desferia em uma árvore. Mestre Hans voltava da cabana quando este parou o golpe no meio e o encarou.

- Mestre, Peter está melhor? – perguntou Dohko preocupado, não gostava lá muito do inglês, mas ele estava muito doente e, ele não era insensível. Havia se tornado sério, mas não conseguira perder o jeitinho brincalhão.

- Peter está um pouco melhor, a febre abaixou um pouco, mas creio que ele não poderá sair da cama ainda! – respondeu Mestre Hans.

Dohko o observou melhor, ele parecia meio abatido e, o encarando perguntou. – O que foi mestre? Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? Parece estar abatido, ou quem sabe preocupado com algo? – e o seguiu com os olhos. Viu-o parar próximo ao precipício e se aproximou devagar. Não lhe passou despercebido que o mestre havia fechado os punhos tão fortemente que a pele ao redor estava esbranquiçada. – Aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa! – deduziu o jovem e, ao ver o mestre lhe fazendo sinal para sentar-se, sentou ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos.

- Meu jovem e irrequieto aprendiz! Você já se pegou alguma vez pensando no futuro e no que ele te reserva? – começou Hans devagar, os pensamentos todos voltados para uma única pessoa, que àquela hora estaria na Sibéria com seu aprendiz. Olhou para o jovem ao seu lado e o viu balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não? Pois deveria, já esqueceu os amigos de infância? – perguntou sabendo que havia tocado no ponto fraco do chinês.

- Não, eu não esqueci de meu melhor amigo. – respondeu Dohko sem desviar os olhos da queda da água que naquele inverno rigoroso estava congelada. – Já lhe disse uma vez mestre, é por ele que me esforço e, é por mim também. Quero que o senhor se orgulhe de mim! Vou usar sua armadura com coragem, sabedoria e dignidade.

- Não se esqueça da esperança, Dohko! Você é um rapaz que transmite isso! – Hans fez uma pausa e logo após continuou. – Esperança! – e o olhou diretamente nos olhos, sabia que ele nunca mais se esqueceria daquilo e voltando seus olhos para o horizonte perguntou-lhe. – Das vezes que tem ido comigo para o vilarejo, não encontrou ninguém que lhe chamasse a atenção? Uma jovem? – precisava ter aquela conversa com ele, pois tinha certeza que o carinho de amigo, há muito tempo, já não era mais aquilo.

- Não mestre, se pergunta se eu já me apaixonei, ainda não! As jovens da vila se interessam por nós apenas por que somos seus discípulos. Quero encontrar alguém que goste de mim pelo que sou! – respondeu Dohko calmamente.

- E será que já não o encontrou? – perguntou Hans enigmático. E ao ver o jeito espantado do aprendiz levantou-se devagar. – Pense meu irrequieto discípulo e verás lá no fundo de seu coração que alguém já o habita. – e sem dizer nada, deixou Dohko com seus pensamentos, ante de se distanciar muito, virou-se e disse. – Eu me apaixonei por minha melhor amiga. Marie é tudo que tenho de melhor! – e após trocar um olhar rápido com o aprendiz se foi.

A primeira pessoa que veio a sua mente depois de muito pensar, fora Shion! E finalmente recriminou-se assustado, não sabia ser era correto sentir aquilo, mas o sentia, e isso só poderia ser tirado a prova quando o visse novamente. Pensou no amigo com carinho. Ele estava longe, mas parecia que nada e nem a distância poderia os separar. Não temeria se Shion também sentisse o mesmo que ele. Rezava para que não fosse escorraçado ou mesmo ignorado.

_Wherever you are, that's where i'm gonna be  
No matter how far, you'll never be that far from me  
Some how I would find you, move heaven and earth to be by yourside  
Oh I'd walk, this world to walk, beside you  
Onde quer que você esteja , é onde eu estarei  
Não importa a distância, você nunca estará longe de mim  
De algum modo eu te encontraria,  
Moveria o céu e a terra para estar ao seu lado  
Oh eu rodaria este mundo, para caminhar ao seu lado_

**oOoOoOo**

Um barulho as costas do Mestre Ancião fez com que ele olhasse para trás, mas era só o vento nos arbustos mais atrás. Desviou por pouco tempo seus olhos da ânfora e do selo de Athena. Sabia, lembrava-se muito bem, que bem lá no meio das árvores, havia um local onde ele havia descoberto seu tigre, sua tatuagem. Saudosista, voltou seus olhos para o mesmo local de antes, mas lembrar-se daquele dia, o fizera lembrar do retorno e muitas coisas que aconteceram desde então.

**Santuário – Luta pelas Armaduras**

Antes de voltarem para o Santuário, mestre Hans levou Dohko para a floresta para o último treinamento antes de partirem. Sabia que todo cavaleiro de Libra e de Dragão sempre teriam uma tatuagem nas costas que somente apareceria quando o cosmo se elevasse. E assim como ele tinha descoberto a sua, um dragão vermelho, o discípulo tinha de descobrir a sua. Explicou-lhe que deveria concentrar-se e elevar seu cosmo ao máximo.

Dohko concentrou-se ao máximo e, quando seu cosmo atingiu seu limite para um jovem de 16 anos, um tigre apareceu às suas costas. Seu mestre sorriu de lado e, pediu para que ele parasse. Contou-lhe a novidade, deixando o jovem cheio de si e contente. Mau via a hora de contar para Shion, mas entristeceu ao lembrar do amigo e não ter nenhuma notícia dele e muito menos poder mandar-lhe notícias. Alegrou-se um pouco ao lembrar-se que em alguns dias estariam voltando para o Santuário.

Um dia antes da partida, viram o jovem Peter reverter o fluxo de toda a cachoeira numa batalha infernal contra as águas para conseguir pegar a armadura de Dragão e, no outro dia pela manhã, mestre, o novo cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão e Dohko voltavam para o Santuário.

Novamente a viagem de navio durara alguns tantos dias. Quando finalmente chegaram à Grécia o desembarque foi feito devagar. O caminho até o Santuário feito mais devagar ainda. Já no pequeno vilarejo aos pés da subida para os doze templos, o cavaleiro de Dragão ficou no alojamento juntamente com mais dois outros cavaleiros, Pégasus e Andrômeda. Enquanto Hans e Dohko iam para o sétimo templo. No caminho encontraram o templo de Áries ainda vazio, o que deixou o jovem libriano um pouco decepcionado, mas ele sabia e sentia dentro de si que o amigo amado regressaria. No segundo templo o gigante ruivo os recebeu de braços abertos. Kurt, o cavaleiro de Touro nem lembrava seus compatriotas russos, sempre muito sérios e frios. Ele era alegre e divertido e, parecia ter contagiado seu jovem aprendiz Ardol, que aos 15 anos já estava bem alto para a idade. A principio Dohko e ele se estranharam, mas com o passar do tempo às brincadeiras de infância seriam esquecidas. O aspirante a cavaleiro de Touro tinha um coração enorme.

No terceiro templo o reservado cavaleiro de Gêmeos os recebeu juntamente com seu discípulo Arios. Os negros cabelos de Gianni brilhavam ao sol daquela manhã. Hans e ele trocaram poucas palavras e a subida prosseguiu. No templo de Câncer, ainda vazio, passaram rapidamente e logo chegaram a Leão. O amigável leonino e seu discípulo os receberam com abraços não tão piores que de Kurt, pois ninguém se comparava ao russo. Demetrius, o cavaleiro responsável por aquele templo dava-se muito bem com o cavaleiro de Libra e, antes que Hans e Dohko se fossem avisou.

- Aquário o espera! – e sorriu matreiro olhando para o jovem leonino Darius e novamente para Hans.

O libriano apenas o brincou com um sorriso amistoso e, ao ver o olhar traquina de Dohko, deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça e o puxou para fora da quinta casa debaixo de risos e gracinhas. Ainda rindo muito entraram no sexto templo, onde Yashamaru e sua aprendiz Yoros pareciam meditar. Mesmo de olhos fechados o japonês abriu um sorriso e os saudou assim que abriu os orbes negros.

- Ohayo! Bem vindos, Hans e jovem Dohko! – o sorriso característico fugindo um pouco a seriedade do cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Gutten tag, meu amigo! – Hans cumprimentou fazendo-lhe uma leve reverência. – Pelo visto muitos de nós já voltaram. – comentou ao acaso.

- Hai, alguns e no final de semana já teremos as primeiras disputas. – comentou Yashamaru calmamente.

- Isso é bom. Precisamos colocar esses jovens e moças à prova. – sorriu ao encarar a jovem com a máscara de prata.

- Creio que todos os jovens estejam preparados. – Yashamaru concluiu ao dar passagem aos dois librianos.

O sétimo templo, Libra, os recebeu silencioso, vazio, parecia dar-lhes as boas vindas. Tudo estava limpo e, depois de desfazerem as poucas coisas que traziam consigo, Hans avisou que ira até o décimo primeiro templo para ver sua querida Marie. Antes mesmo de sair de seu templo, o libriano encontrou-se com Àurus, o aspirante a cavaleiro de aquário. Sem dizer uma única palavra seguiram seus caminhos e, o jovem aquariano levou Dohko para onde os demais estavam.

Na arena alguns dos aprendizes já se encontravam conversando e relembrando de quando eram mais novos e das traquinagens feitas juntos. Os laços de amizade foram reatados e as novidades foram sendo contadas para aqueles que estavam chegando naquele dia, no caso o libriano, escorpiano e do pisciano.

- O que foi que disse, Àurus? – perguntou Allas, o cabelo liso branco meio perolado, o vendo o desalinhando fazendo com que muitas mechas caíssem por seus olhos cinzentos.

- Foi isso que ouviu! Temos um novo mestre! – respondeu sério. – Mestre Albus de Áries assumiu o comando de todos os cavaleiros de Athena logo após nossa ida para os lugares de treinamento. Minha mestra Marie me contou.

- Mas ele não tinha ido para Jamiel? – perguntou Lídios, os cabelos castanhos abaixo dos ombros presos por um rabo frouxo. Olhou para todos e seus olhos azuis não perceberam que havia aguçado a curiosidade de Dohko.

- Ao que parece, - começou Ardol – depois de dois meses, mestre Albus foi chamado às pressas. A saúde do antigo Mestre Heleno não estava boa e antes que lhe acontecesse algo, escolheu seu sucessor e passou o comando do Santuário. Mestre Kurt acha que foi uma boa escolha. – e olhou para os que ali estavam e que também concordavam com movimentos de cabeça.

- Isso quer dizer que Shion está aqui no Santuário? – perguntou Dohko sentindo o coração aos pulos no peito.

- Não Dohko! – foi à vez de Darius, o leonino ruivo e olhos azuis, falar.

Dohko prendeu o ar nos pulmões. – _"Onde então você está?"_ – pensou começando a ficar angustiado.

- O cavaleiro de Áries – continuou Darius sem nem ao menos notar o jeito com que Dohko quase engasgara. – se encontra em Jamiel.

Dohko arregalou os olhos. – "Shion já é cavaleiro?" – pensou abobalhado. Parecendo entender o que se passava com o libriano, Àurus tomou a palavra.

- Mestre Albus mandou-o de volta para Jamiel. – e olhou para os demais. – Ninguém sabe o motivo.

A conversa pareceu não mais agradar ao jovem libriano. Shion havia conseguido tornar-se cavaleiro, mas a promessa não estava cumprida. Ele não estava ali como o combinado, todos sabiam que ordens do Mestre do Santuário deviam ser seguidas à risca, mas o coração do jovem rapaz não queria entender. Dohko se forçou a ficar junto dos demais. Encheu-se de esperanças ao ouvir que para o início das disputas todos deveriam estar presentes e, na cabeça do jovem libriano, o amigo estimado estaria presente.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente o sábado chegou à arena onde todos os aprendizes seriam colocados a prova, estava lotada. As arquibancadas de pedra estavam tomadas por todos os cavaleiros, aprendizes e amazonas. O Mestre do Santuário, Albus, estava elegantemente trajado e já se encontrava sentado em uma grande cadeira que lembrava muito um trono, a máscara de bronze polida não deixava que nada de seu belo rosto começando a mostrar os anos que realmente tinha fosse visto. Ao seu lado se encontravam Yashamaru de Virgem e Gianni de Gêmeos fazendo-lhe a guarda pessoal.

Dohko de onde estava sentado observava a tudo e todos com a esperança de poder localizar Shion. Tão preocupado estava em achar quem ele queria só foi dar-se conta que o primeiro aprendiz entrava na arena com os gritos dos que estavam ao seu lado. Arregalando os olhos, o libriano viu Ardol se apresentar e do outro lado da arena vestindo roupas de treino surgia o cavaleiro de Touro. Kurt tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e, o embate começou tão logo Albus terminou seu pronunciamento. Naquele momento os aspirantes a cavaleiros descobriram que para conseguirem o direito de tornarem-se cavaleiros e usarem as armaduras douradas, teriam de derrotar seus mestres.

A disputa estava sendo muito violenta, mas no final, Ardol liberou seu cosmo atacando seu mestre com o ataque Great Horn e finalmente o derrubando. O gigante russo levantou-se rindo e fazendo uma reverência ao Mestre do Santuário, entregou a caixa dourada de Touro para o jovem louro de olhos azuis. Ardol abraçou seu mestre e pegou sua caixa saindo da arena.

Foi naquele momento que Dohko sentiu a presença de um cosmo diferente. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não localizou de quem poderia ser. Era estranho, acolhedor e ao mesmo tempo o fazia sentir-se bem. Olhou para novamente para os lados, mas não soube reconhecer e achar o dono daquele cosmo. Estava ficando frustrado e, assim como veio, o cosmo desaparecera ocultado pelos tantos outros cosmos que ali se faziam presente.

Apenas mais três cavaleiros foram conhecidos naquele dia, fora o de Touro. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Gianni passou orgulhoso sua armadura para Arios, o jovem de cabelos roxos que assumiu seu poso ao lado do mestre. Cheng, o cavaleiro de Câncer sorriu finalmente entregar a urna no final da disputa para a valente Lunion. A jovem amazona em breve ostentaria uma bela máscara dourada no lugar da prateada que lhe escondia o rosto naquele momento. E por último naquele dia, Demetrius, cavaleiro de Leão passava o direito de possuir a armadura dourada para Darius.

Todos os quatro foram aclamados e, quando o sol já se punha o Mestre do Santuário deu por encerrado aquele dia de disputas, lembrando aos jovens cavaleiros de ouro para usarem suas armaduras com sabedoria e apenas quando fosse necessário, nunca em proveito próprio.

À noite, na casa de Libra, Dohko observava o céu estrelado quando achou ter visto alguma movimentação ao voltar seus olhos para o primeiro templo. Forçando sua visão, pensou ter visto um vulto e sem pensar, começou a correr escadas abaixo. Tinha certeza que era Shion que estava voltando. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito, queria muito abraçar o amigo. Queria dizer-lhe que havia sentido sua falta. Mas quando finalmente adentrou na primeira casa, o silêncio o recebeu. Sentiu um leve perfume amadeirado no local e, olhou em volta. Tinha certeza que o amigo estivera ali.

- Droga Shion! – murmurou Dohko ao dar um soco no pilar que havia se apoiado. – Porque não foi me ver? – escorou as costas no pilar escorregando devagar até cair sentado. Lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto.

**oOoOoOo**

Uma semana depois as disputas continuaram e, logo no primeiro embate Yashamaru foi derrotado por sua aprendiz Yoros. Virgem tinha um novo cavaleiro, a amazona de temperamento forte e dona da visão. Ela podia ver o futuro. Ao passar por Dohko, segurou-o pelo braço.

- Se não se concentrar na luta perderá! – Yoros disse seriamente.

- Como disse? – perguntou Dohko a encarando.

- Ele está aqui, mas se o procurar quando estiver lutando perderá o direito de tornar-se cavaleiro e Áries ficara muito chateado.

Dohko abriu um meio sorriso e com aceno de cabeça adentrou na arena. Como Yoros havia dito, sentiu novamente aquele mesmo cosmo, mas se ateve apenas em seu mestre e no que fazia. E se até aquele momento ninguém havia se machucado, o inevitável aconteceu. Dohko fora lançado longe por seu mestre e, quando todos pensavam que a luta havia terminado, o jovem libriano surpreendeu a todos mostrando as garras do tigre e conseguindo derrotar seu mestre com um poderoso golpe. Após ver o mestre tombar, Dohko apenas sorriu e tombou cansado e machucado.

Mestre e o novo cavaleiro de Libra foram parar na enfermaria. Não era um caso para se assustar, mas inspirava preocupação. Hans foi liberado mais rápido que Dohko e ao sair da enfermaria abraçou a esguia cintura de Marie rumando para o vilarejo logo a seguir. Muito em breve os dois poderiam ficar juntos para sempre aos pés do Santuário, pois uma vez Cavaleiros de Ouro, sempre Cavaleiros de Ouro.

**oOoOoOo**

Quanto tempo estava sentado ali olhando para o mesmo ponto? Já não sabia e nem fazia idéia. Bastava lembrar que estava sozinho naquele mundo. Sim, sozinho... seu maior bem, seu bem amado, seu... sim seu Shion estava morto. E talvez morto pela ganância! Mas como contar, como ir contra ao mestre do Santuário? O Mestre Ancião tinha certeza, mas quem acreditaria no exilado?

Esqueceu-se de seus pensamentos por um pouco e voltou-se para o presente. A noite já havia passado um novo dia já havia nascido e, o sol vinha brindar-lhe com seus raios, esquentando a tudo e espantando a friagem deixada pela chuva do dia anterior. Com isso aquecendo o velho coração que ainda batia por ele.

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you  
Nenhuma montanha poderia estar entre nós  
Nenhum oceano poderia ser tão largo  
Nenhum rio tão profundo para afastar seu amor de mim  
Eu juro é a verdade  
Nada pode me afastar de você

**oOoOoOo**

Muita coisa estava acontecendo a sua volta e, o Mestre Ancião se preocupava com o que vinha acontecendo, sabia que muito em breve os jovens cavaleiros de bronze seriam colocados à prova e de uma maneira que talvez eles não conseguissem se sair bem.

Eles já haviam passado por alguns problemas depois que Ikki, o cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix, reaparecera e roubara a armadura de ouro de Sagitário, porém Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun o venceram em uma luta nas montanhas. Sofreram com as perseguições do Mestre do Santuário que mandara os cavaleiros de Prata para acabarem com os de Bronze que eram considerados traidores.

Foi lutando contra o cavaleiro de Prata Algol de Cefeu que Shiryu se pós a prova tirando ele próprio sua visão para derrotar o cavaleiro e seu escudo da Medusa.

Depois não demorou muito para que os cavaleiros de Ouro que haviam jurado defender e proteger Athena, mas também ao Mestre do Santuário, seguissem as ordens do Mestre e também começassem com a onda de destruições tentando intimidar os cavaleiros de Bronze.

Sentado em seu posto, o Mestre Ancião recebeu a "visita" de Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer. Já sabendo que ele fora enviado para tirar-lhe a vida, Dohko não se abalou.

Enfurecido, Shiryu que presenciara tudo ouvindo a conversa, mesmo cego desafiou Máscara da Morte, mas quem realmente fez o canceriano parar foi o cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, Mu. Esperto e sabendo que não devia lutar contra dois cavaleiros de ouro, Máscara da Morte voltou para o Santuário. O ariano então, avisou que Athena estava indo sozinha para confrontar o Mestre. Assim como chegou, Áries partiu deixando dois cavaleiros pensativos, mas logo Shiryu voltava para o Japão para ir com a jovem Deusa para a Grécia.

Todos tinham um destino a seguir, Dohko sabia disso. Tanto sabia que desejou que os jovens Cavaleiros de Bronze obtivessem sucesso na embravata. Passar pelos cavaleiros de ouro não seria fácil. Assim como quase não fora fácil para Dohko conseguir derrotar seu mestre. O momento não era oportuno para recordar-se do passado, mas ele parecia vir à tona a todo o momento.

**oOoOoOo**

**O despertar para algo novo**

Há quanto tempo Dohko estivera desacordado, ele não saberia dizer. Talvez um dia, mas não tinha certeza. Pouco tempo antes de acordar, ele sentia o corpo leve e tinha a gostosa sensação de estar junto de alguém. Alguém que conversara com ele enquanto estava ali deitado naquela cama. A voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo acalentadora o fazia tão bem!

Quando finalmente seus olhos começaram a se abrir, e ainda com a visão desfocada, pode ver uma face que para ele era angelical, apenas num piscar de olhos conseguiu ver melhor, mas a pessoa que estivera ali até aquele momento, sumira.

"_Seria Shion?"_ – pensou Dohko finalmente caindo em si, pois as mexas de cabelos que emolduravam o belo rosto eram esverdeados. – Era ele! – murmurou infeliz e sentindo o coração partir-se.

Não entendia por que o amigo havia fugido dele. Sem pensar levantou rapidamente e caiu sentado de volta na cama, acometido por uma tontura. Assim que se sentiu um pouco melhor saiu do quarto e tentou localizar a pessoa, o ser que para ele era seu bem maior.

Enquanto procurava por Shion, recordara-se do duelo contra seu mestre. Ambos desferiram juntos o golpe mais poderoso e a explosão dos dois cosmos os arremessou um para cada lado. Dohko, após levantar-se ainda agüentou ficar mais algum tempo de pé, o suficiente para receber sua armadura após isto, tudo se tornara negro, ele apagara. Agora lá estava ele, fugindo da enfermaria para procurar pelo teimoso ariano.

Dohko já estava ficando cansado, o sol forte castigava, mas ele não desistiria tão fácil assim. Iria até o inferno bater nas portas de Hades e lutar com o próprio se necessário fosse. Cansado de procurar em lugares menos óbvios e a vista, ele seguiu para o pequeno riacho onde tantas vezes quando eram menores haviam ido para nadar, brincar e conversar.

Ao chegar ao riacho, olhou ao redor. Shion não se encontrava por lá! Não a vista, mas pensando bem se ele não queria ser achado por Dohko iria estar escondido entre as árvores. Sem pensar muito, cruzou o riacho pelas pedras tomando o devido cuidado para não cair na água que deveria estar gelada e, seguiu para as frondosas árvores.

A brisa tocava o rosto do jovem chinês como se fosse uma carícia. Tirando uma mexa teimosa que lhe caia na vista, Dohko finalmente avistou o teimoso carneiro. Abriu um sorriso que lhe iluminou o rosto ainda meio pálido. O esforço o havia cansado. Aproximou-se devagar e tentando não fazer barulho. Parou a frente do cavaleiro e cruzando os braços esperou que ele o encarasse.

Quando finalmente os olhos se encontraram, Dohko viu o espanto de Shion e, antes que o amigo saísse correndo ou mesmo falasse alguma coisa, o chinês abaixou-se a frente dele e apoiando uma das mãos no joelho do ariano fechou o sorriso ao perceber que este desviava os olhos. Controlando-se o libriano tentou ser o mais natural que podia.

- Vejo que ambos cumprimos nossa promessa, Shion de Áries! – a voz não mais alta que um sussurro. – Só não consigo entender por que forte cavaleiro de Ouro foge da simples presença ou mesmo de reencontrar um velho amigo? – perguntou deixando a magoa escapar por todos os poros.

- Doh-Dohko! – gaguejou Shion ainda de olhos arregalados. – Eu não fugi de ninguém! Não mesmo! – apressou-se em dizer antes que o ataque verbal do libriano voltasse com força total.

- Sim, você não fugiu da enfermaria quando eu estava despertando. – afirmou Dohko fazendo um muxoxo. – Eu sei que você esteve lá, pensa que é tão simples e fácil ocultar um cosmo como o seu? – e o viu arregalar mais os olhos. – Eu reconheceria seu cosmo em qualquer lugar, Shion! – o libriano ficou em silêncio sem desviar os olhos dos do amado. O coração batendo descompassado no peito e uma sensação estranha de falta de ar.

O silêncio que seguiu pareceu uma eternidade. Os olhos verdes procurando respostas para tudo aquilo e, os violáceos pareciam inseguros para revelar algo de muita importância. Suspirando, Shion parecia querer reunir forças. Dohko apenas queria que aquela agonia passasse logo.

- Tive meus motivos, Dohko! – começou Shion meio inseguro, mas sua voz ganhando a firmeza aos poucos. – Não queria que por minha presença você não conseguisse se concentrar e ganhar o direito de usar a armadura de Libra.

- Mas você poderia ter ido me ver quando cheguei! – replicou Dohko chateado.

- Quando soube de sua chegada tive receio. Não sabia se a promessa feita quando éramos criança ainda iria valer. Nunca esqueci quando te vi pela primeira vez. Nunca pude entender o que senti naquele dia. – parou pensativo deixando o libriano surpreso. – Não ria, - começou descontraindo um pouco, apenas um pouco, mas serviu para fazer despontar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Dohko. – mas nunca esqueci quando nos conhecemos...

- Mas eu estava fugindo ...

- Fugindo de Ardol! – completou Shion rindo. – Você simplesmente me derrubou no chão e caiu sobre mim! Depois disso nossa amizade nasceu, mas eu... – desviou os olhos a face ficando levemente vermelha. - ...eu... – não conseguiu terminar de falar.

Dohko sentou-se ao lado dele encostando suas costas também no tronco da árvore, estava pensativo. Não sabia o que Shion queria dizer e não conseguia, mas enfim parecia que eles iriam finalmente voltar às boas, mesmo que fossem apenas amigos. O coração do libriano protestava no peito, mas aquilo parecia o correto, eram garotos e não era certo ter aquele sentimento. Mas Dohko havia despertado para algo totalmente novo!

**oOoOoOo**

Noite, estrelas, lua, céu nublado, escuro ou com sol forte... ele sempre estaria ali. Dohko não saia daquele lugar, tinha os olhos cansados, mas não deixava se levar pelo cansaço. Seu corpo era de um velho, mas a vitalidade era de um jovem. A técnica sagrada que Athena lhe ensinara era a responsável por sua disposição.

Com o fim da batalha no Santuário, Dohko sentiu que alguns cavaleiros haviam dado suas vidas. Uma grande crueldade! Haviam honrado ao juramento ao antigo mestre. Saga! Sim ele sabia que fora Saga, agora tinha certeza, pois o forte cosmo que seguira para a constelação de gêmeos só podia ser o dele.

"_Sinto o cosmo dos jovens muito fracos, mas estão vivos. Conseguiram salvar Athena, são bravos. Bravos cavaleiros. São tão dignos e fortes como os cavaleiros de Ouro!"_ – pensou Dohko lembrando-se que a amizade era tudo entre os antigos cavaleiros de ouro do tempo dele e Shion.

**oOoOoOo**

Os novos cavaleiros de Ouro assumiram seus templos e seus deveres, jurando a Albus, Mestre do Santuário lealdade acima de tudo. Os deveres e responsabilidades fizeram com que todos amadurecessem rápido demais, mas as brincadeiras nunca eram esquecidas, apenas suportadas.

Toda manhã Shion e Dohko treinavam juntos na arena juntamente com os demais cavaleiros, ali viram muitas coisas acontecerem. Lunion e Yoros discutindo, Lídios não controlando seu temperamento e falando tudo o que pensava. Era naquele clima que os primeiros anos no santuário foram passados. Amores foram descobertos e até mesmo o senhor dono de si e calmo Aurus de Aquário rendeu-se ao charme venenoso de Lídios de Escorpião.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais uma noite e, tudo parece estar calmo. A luz da lua cheia faz com que sombras bruxuleantes dancem no chão ou onde quer que sejam refletidas. No céu a constelação mais brilhante aquela noite para Dohko, era a de Áries. Abriu um meio sorriso ao desviar seus olhos do horizonte e mirar as estrelas. Lembrou em Shion, o primeiro beijo! Talvez nunca fosse esquecer aquele dia e a lembrança o bombardeou forte fazendo com que ele tocasse os lábios com uma das mãos.

**oOoOoOo**

Estava distraído e Shion o pegara derrubando-o no chão, rápido girara o corpo e agora estava sobre Dohko. Sentado em sua barriga. O sorriso maroto nos lábios, olhos nos olhos, um brilho diferente, algo como sedutor. Ambos foram se envolvendo. Foi quando ele se aproximou devagar colando seu corpo no do libriano, as faces se aproximando.

O coração de Dohko batia descompassado no peito, ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Pensou até em sonho, mas não, estava mesmo acontecendo e a voz meio rouca de Shion o avisara que realmente ele estava acordado. Pedindo desculpas e que cometeria uma loucura!

"_Desculpas? Loucura?"_ – pensou Dohko antes de finalmente receber um beijo lento que testava seus lábios saboreando cada detalhe, cada pedacinho até que a língua faminta de Shion pediu passagem e começou a explorar o interior da boca amada.

As mãos de Shion enterradas nas madeixas avermelhadas enquanto as de Dohko seguravam na cintura do ser amado. Não o repelira, e aceitava o beijo e as carícias como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais importante.

A procura por ar fez com que o contato fosse desfeito. Os rostos avermelhados, o sorriso radiante e os olhos brilhantes. Os lábios de Shion descendo pelo rosto amado até próximo à orelha. O hálito quente e a voz levemente rouca a novamente pedir perdão e logo em seguida dizer eu te amo!

Dohko abriu um sorriso lindo, sedutor. Desta vez ele tomou frente e beijou sofregamente seu amado carneiro. Sonhara todas as noites com aquilo e agora, com dezoito anos o sonho se realizara. Devia ter morrido, mas as mãos de Shion o tocando suavemente na nuca provavam o contrário. Assim que separou seus lábios dos dele, sorriu. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e feliz disse com todas as letras bem pronunciadas.

- Eu amo você Shion, desde antes, desde a primeira vez que o vi! – ficou rubro, mas prosseguiu tinha começado a falar e terminaria. – Não sei dizer, mas se existe amor à primeira vista, foi isso que aconteceu comigo! – viu nos olhos do amado um brilho diferente e devagar se separaram.

- É um sonho! – começou Shion, um sorriso lindo, a face rubra. – Sonhava com isso todas as noites e, é muito bom saber que você também me ama. Agora nada poderá nos separar!

- Sim, nada... – concordou Dohko feliz. – Nem o tempo, distância acabaram com nosso amor, com esse sentimento maravilhoso. Nossos corações a partir de hoje são um só. Eu lutaria por você e sou capaz de mover céus e terras apenas para estar com você!

There's no race that I would not go to  
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away I'd always find a way  
To show you it's true  
Nothing can keep me from you  
Nothing can keep me from you  
Não há disputa na qual eu não entre  
Nenhuma distância seria tão longa  
Para me manter distante,  
Eu sempre acharia um modo  
Para mostrar a você que isto é verdade  
Nada pode me afastar de você  
Nada pode me afastar de você

**oOoOoOo**

Quando tudo parecia que estava calmo, mais uma vez a Terra é assolada pelo mau, que agora vinha na forma de chuvas torrenciais, maremotos e os níveis de água aumentando.

Em seu posto nos Cinco Picos Sagrados, o mestre Ancião não se deixa abater e continua sua vigília. Atento a tudo ao seu redor, percebe que não está mais só. Uma sereia trazia uma mensagem para o sucessor do Grande Mestre. Enquanto Thetis se preocupava em dar o recado de Poseidon, os jovens de bronze chegaram e ouviram a conversa. Eles se prontificaram a irem atrás de Athena e a resgatar.

- Mestre vamos enfrentar Poseidon e seu exercito. – falou Shiryu pelos presentes, mas lamentou-se. – Infelizmente nossas armaduras foram reduzidas a pó no Santuário.

Do nada Kiki, o aprendiz de Mu, aparece com as armaduras de Dragão, Cisne, Andrômeda e Pégasus. Todas restauradas e, isso só pode acontecer devido ao sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro. O qual Dohko fez questão de explicar. Ele mesmo dera seu sangue para trazer de volta a vida à armadura de Dragão.

Depois das explicações o valente Kiki prontificou-se a guiar os cavaleiros de Bronze em seus novos trajes atrás da sereia, para tentarem resgatar Athena.

Novamente sozinho, Dohko voltou seus olhos para o horizonte e seu dever. A chuva parecia diminuir e não pode conter um pensamento. Fora em um dia de chuva... Sim, havia sido em um dia de chuva que finalmente Shion havia se entregado a ele.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko nunca reclamara de ter de acordar cedo, mas naquele dia em especial queria muito ficar na cama. Chovera a noite toda e só de pensar que teriam de treinar na arena encharcada e praticamente enlameada, a cama se tornava mais convidativa. Porém havia prometido ao namorado - sim, namorado, Shion e ele já estavam juntos a mais de oito meses – que treinariam mesmo com o tempo ruim.

Olhando pela janela de seu quarto, o libriano viu o céu obscuro. Nuvens carregadas cobriam todo o Santuário, mas promessa era dívida e, depois do café e de fazer sua higiene matinal, Dohko desceu as escadas que o separavam do templo de Áries.

Contente ia cumprimentando os amigos que via pelo caminho e, com um sorriso a lhe iluminar a face se aproximou de Shion, que estava encostado em um dos pilares da parte da frente do templo de Áries. Aproveitando-se disso, o libriano colocou as mãos espalmadas uma de cada lado do rosto do ariano e, com um sorriso sedutor, foi aproximado seus lábios dos dele bem devagar.

O beijo não demorou muito, pois Shion carinhosamente empurrou Dohko para que pudesse ver-lhe os olhos. O verde sempre vivo das íris do chinês estavam opacos pelo desejo, mas jogando um balde de água fria sobre o namorado se afastou do corpo másculo.

- Treino Dohko! – sorriu Shion. Por mais que quisesse ficar ali com seu namorado, sabia que tinham de treinar. Assim, pegando-o pelo braço, começou a descer as escadas.

- Ah seu estraga prazeres! – grunhiu Dohko o acompanhando. O bico só não ganhando de chaleira por que era brincadeira e, assim que eles trocaram olhares riram com gosto da situação.

Na arena começaram a treinar não liberando seus golpes mais fortes e muito menos os cosmos. O treino consistia, como das outras vezes, mais em exercícios físicos e técnicas de lutas. Um raio cruzou o céu e o estrondo de um trovão quase os ensurdeceu de tão alto. Olharam-se desconfiados parando os movimentos e grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre suas cabeças. Em poucos minutos a chuva torrencial os deixou encharcados enquanto corriam para chegarem até o templo de Shion.

- Você está todo molhado, Dohko. – Shion parou próximo dos pilares e encarou o libriano.

- Você também está itoshii. – respondeu o libriano já com os olhos sem desviar dos traços do rosto do ariano. Com alguns passos o prensou num pilar e o beijou ardentemente. As mãos escorregando pelo tórax definido coberto apenas pela camisa de treino molhada.

Shion arregalou os olhos, não esperava que Dohko fosse fazer aquilo com ele, mas depois da surpresa, fechou os olhos e entregou-se às carícias, sentia uma sensação tão boa. As mãos de seu koibito faziam com que ele sentisse uma quentura gostosa se espalhando pelo corpo apesar da roupa molhada e da friagem. Com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos molhados do libriano, ele deixou as mãos escorregarem para o pescoço e ombros, apertando com força ao sentir que Dohko insinuava uma das pernas entre as dele.

Quando procuraram por ar suas respirações estavam alteradas, o coração de ambos descompassados e os rostos afogueados. A paixão, a luxuria, o tesão e o amor se misturavam e, podiam serem vistos nas íris esverdeadas e violáceas. Apenas com uma troca de olhares voltaram a caminhar. Onde estavam não poderiam ficar e arriscarem a serem vistos. Não que ninguém não soubesse que ambos estavam juntos, pois sabiam, mas para manterem a descrição. Eram discretos acima de tudo!

A cada passo que davam para dentro do templo de Áries, beijos e apertões eram trocados. Shion imprensou Dohko contra a parede da vasta sala arrumada e o beijou sedutoramente. As mãos do libriano puxaram a camisa de treino para fora da calça colada às pernas bem torneadas e a retirou rapidamente. Deixou que as mãos acariciassem toda a extensão do tórax bem definido pelos anos de treinamento e as parou nos mamilos, onde passou a ponta dos dedos para sentir os mamilos salientes. Com a ponta do indicador e polegar apertou um pouco os mamilos e aproximando seus lábios do outro mamilo, começou a lamber, mordiscar e sugar.

Os gemidos de Shion o excitavam mais. Inesperadamente o ariano empurrou Dohko para o corredor dos aposentos e pelo caminho, conseguiu livrar o libriano da camisa chinesa que usava para treinar. Foi a vez de Shion fazer o mesmo que Dohko havia feio com ele, arrancando gemidos altos do chinês.

Aos tropeços e caricias, finalmente estavam dentro do quarto do ariano. O local era impecavelmente arrumado e, os dois se separaram apenas quando Shion fechou a porta. Ele não queria intromissões.

Voltaram a se beijar e, as mãos corriam os corpos, procurando pelas áreas de maior sensibilidade e tesão. Tocando levemente o cós da calça do amado ariano, Dohko olhou nos olhos de Shion e devagar foi baixando a peça. Ficou extasiado ao deparar-se com o membro teso do namorado. Beijou-lhe o interior da virilha e, para não cair o ariano segurou-se nos ombros do amado.

Dohko agachou-se para ajudar a retirar as sandálias gregas e a calça. Quando finalmente ficou novamente em pé, beijou demoradamente Shion nos lábios. Os membros se roçando ainda sobre o tecido da calça de treino que ele ainda usava. Sem pensar, ele retirou o que restava das roupas e, devagar tomou Shion nos braços o deitando bem no meio da espaçosa cama. Deitou-se ao lado dele e soltou o ar devagar, quase como um suspiro.

- Maravilhoso! – disse por fim passando devagar uma das mãos pelo peito definido até a virilha. – Você é perfeito, itoshii! – e o beijou antes que Shion pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Koi! – gemeu Shion ao sentir seus lábios levemente inchados. As mãos acariciando as costas do amado, raspando levemente as unhas deixando marcas dos ombros até o meio das costas.

Dohko deitou-se sobre Shion e, os membros acabaram por se tocar num caricia lenta e deliciosa. Era uma provocação inconsciente para ambos. Devagar e sedutoramente, Dohko colocou na boca de Shion um de seus dedos que o sugou devagar.

Sorrindo, Dohko mordiscou a orelha de Shion e falou baixo. Sua voz rouca como se fosse um balsamo para o ariano. – Relaxe, itoshii. – e procurou pelo anelzinho apertado. Introduziu um dedo devagar e, vendo as feições de dor no rosto amado, novamente pediu para ele se acalmar e, assim que percebeu que ele estava acostumado, introduziu outro dedo naquele anelzinho apertado e quente. Sugou um dos mamilos do amado para conseguir fazer com que ele esquecesse do incomodo. Assim que percebeu que ele havia relaxado um pouco, começou os movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos e, ver o rosto bonito do ariano e seu corpo contorcendo-se pelo desejo, aquilo fez com que ele se excitasse mais ainda. Sorriu e retirou devagar os dois dedos, ele estava pronto para recebê-lo.

Shion abriu os olhos devagar. Uma sensação de perda se alojara dentro de seu ser, mas esperou um pouco, pois sabia que seu amado koibito, ainda tinha muitas surpresas. Sentiu o peso de Dohko sobre si novamente e o beijou com sofreguidão.

- Itoshii! – chamou Dohko que apreciava a beleza de seu ariano. – Olhe para mim! Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – perguntou sendo o amais amável que podia. Sua voz enrouquecida pelo desejo. Viu que Shion fazia um leve movimento de cabeça e prosseguiu. – Se doer me diga e eu pararei! – e começou a se ajeitar no meio das pernas do amado. Direcionou seu membro no anelzinho apertado e devagar foi o penetrando. Não sabia se caso Shion pedisse para parar se conseguiria se conter. Estava difícil já conter o ímpeto de faze-lo logo seu, mas se controlava para não fazer o amado sentir mais dor que o necessário.

Dohko ficou atento à fisionomia de Shion e para deixá-lo mais a vontade mordeu-lhe o ombro, para depois sugar o mesmo lugar deixando-o marcado. – Calma, itoshii! – pediu ao ver o a expressão de dor. Beijou-lhe devagar e finalmente o penetrou totalmente. Ficou um pouco imóvel para que ele se acostumasse. Depois de algum tempo começou a se mover devagar. As mãos do amado percorrendo suas costas e braços.

- Koi! – gemeu Shion com a voz rouca. Seu membro roçava a barriga do amado a cada estocada que ele lhe dava. A face rosada, a boca entre aberta e os gemidos controlados que escapavam deixavam Dohko mais extasiado. O libriano cobriu os lábios do amado com os seus num beijo apaixonado, sedutor e colocando uma mão entre os dois segurou no membro dele fazendo movimentos de vai e vem no mesmo ritmo em que estocava.

Os olhos violáceos procuraram os esmeraldinos no exato momento em que ambos alcançavam o clímax e, enquanto Dohko derramava-se dentro de Shion, este banhava os dois corpos com seu sêmen.

Shion ofereceu os lábios para Dohko, que os tomou em um beijo sensual e ainda faminto. Devagar, o libriano saiu de cima de seu namorado e o puxou para si abraçando-o por trás, segurando fortemente em sua cintura.

- Eu te amo, koi! Nessa vida e além da morte. – murmurou Shion ainda lutando para fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, e se aninhando melhor de encontro ao peito do libriano.

- Eu também te amo muito itoshii e sempre estarei com você, não importa como! Agora descanse. Merecemos isso, não é? – perguntou Dohko sentindo a letargia balsâmica do sono. Sono que faria repor as energias e quem sabe os ajudaria a se aventurar novamente pelos caminhos do amor. Viu Shion concordar com aceno de cabeça e, fechando os olhos deixou que o barulho da forte chuva que ainda castigava o Santuário, embalasse o sono dos dois.

I gave you my word; I would be there for you  
And you can be sure there's no mountain that  
I would not move  
Just to lie beside you spend my whole life  
Lookin in your eyes  
Yeah I swear, I'm there for you, forever  
Eu lhe dei minha palavra; Eu estaria lá para você  
E você pode estar seguro  
Não há nenhuma montanha que  
Eu não moveria  
Só descansar ao seu lado passar minha vida inteira  
Olhando em seus olhos  
Sim eu juro, eu estarei lá para você, sempre,

**oOoOoOo**

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquela lembrança surtia um efeito muito forte sobre o Mestre Ancião. Voltou seus olhos para o horizonte. As chuvas ainda castigavam a Terra, e preocupado com os cavaleiros, ele mandou a amazona de Prata, Shina que levasse a armadura de Libra para os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Viu a jovem pular nas águas da cachoeira e sumir de vista.

Depois de muito tempo, os maremotos, enchentes e a chuva torrencial paravam. Os cavaleiros haviam em fim conseguido resgatar Athena.

"Muito bom, jovens!" – pensou o Mestre Ancião satisfeito.

**oOoOoOo**

De olhos fechados e meditando o Mestre Ancião continuava sua vigília a frente da queda da cachoeira de Rozan. O silêncio o ajudava muito. Athena estava no Santuário, seus bravos cavaleiros – os que haviam restado – a protegiam e, ele continuava com seu dever.

Do nada o mestre foi assolado por uma visão. Hades finalmente conseguia seu intento e matava Athena. Assustado o mestre percebeu que o selo deveria estar ficando enfraquecido e em pouco tempo uma nova batalha iria se iniciar. Eles precisavam pensar na segurança de Athena e mandar alguns bons cavaleiros para um lugar longe da confusão. Não poderia acontecer o que tinha acontecido anos atrás, quando ainda Dohko e Shion eram cavaleiros de Ouro. Numa decisão tomada as pressas, Dohko voltou para o Santuário. Não haveria função alguma para ele se o lacre estava para se quebra.

Enquanto rumava para o Santuário, recordou do trágico dia em que foram atacados por Hades a mais de 200 anos atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

A reunião com o Grande Mestre em seu templo havia começado a algum tempo. Todos os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro se faziam presente. Albus e Àurus de Aquário se intercalavam para dar as novas ordens, o último falando somente quando era necessário.

Já estava decidido, como já era o costume do Santuário, que cinco dos mais fortes Cavaleiros de Prata seriam mandados para longe da batalha, juntamente com os pergaminhos sagrados para que garantissem a reconstrução do Santuário caso assim fosse necessário. As palavras de Àurus dizendo que aquilo era necessário, pois eles sabiam que estariam indo para a morte certa, calou funda na alma de todos. Mas Dohko, o cavaleiro de Libra bradara a todos que ninguém morreria. Eles eram os melhores, a elite e não poderiam ir para a luta com pensamentos pessimistas.

Na outra sala contígua, os cinco cavaleiros de Prata, protegiam Athena e os pergaminhos. Yoros teve uma visão presente, avisando que não teriam muito tempo para mandar os jovens escolhidos para longe. E aquilo pareceu soar muito tarde, pois logo a seguir o grande Mestre sentia a presença de Hades e seu exercito de espectros.

Todos se deram as mãos e apenas clamaram por Athena. Em seguida cada qual seguiu para seu templo. A principio o exercito de espectros foram contidos por Shion e Ardor, que quebrara uma das regras antigas do Santuário apenas para ir se divertir um pouco, como justificara ao ariano.

Os ex-cavaleiros de Ouro reuniram-se com todo o resto dos cavaleiros e guardas para uma rápida reunião. Athena e Albus acabaram achando que era melhor irem contra Hades do que esperar que ele atacasse em massa o Santuário. Para isso, deixariam um fragmento do poder da Deusa e dos cavaleiros de Ouro para trás no décimo terceiro templo e este seria protegido pelos cinco cavaleiros de prata quer foram escolhidos para irem para outro lugar.

Assim a jornada até Hades fora sangrenta. Ardol, o gigante taurino abrira caminho para todos do demais, mostrando a teimosia que tinha em não querer revezar-se com ninguém. Athena ia na companhia de Osirus de Capricórnio, Lunion de Câncer e Yoros de Virgem.

Por todo campo de batalha os cosmos rasgavam os céus. Os bravos ex-cavaleiros de Ouro não quiseram ficar para trás, mesmo já com idades acima dos 30 anos. Não eram velhos, mas sem as armaduras que antes usavam, não teriam tanta proteção assim. Liderando esse grupo secundário, vinha Yashamaru, o virginiano mestre de Yoros estava acompanhado de Cheng, o canceriano que teimava em atazanar o japonês dizendo que somente os chineses sabiam controlar a técnica de lutas marciais, mas no fundo o que um sentia pelo outro era um grande amor – viviam juntos as turras!

Hans, o libriano que a pouco se casara com a aquariana Marie, vinha em seguida juntamente com a valente amazona que havia desposado. Kurt, o taurino russo, Linka, a sagitariana que gostava dos livros e sabia tudo a respeito do santuário - passara seu gosto para seu protegido Aurion. Gianni, o geminiano sério, Lyan, escorpiano bocudo apaixonado pela vida e pelas coisas boas e bonitas. Miriel de peixes, Demetrius de leão e Ramires de Capricórnio. Todos lutando lado à lado.

Vários cavaleiros menores, de bronze, alguns guardas, e mesmo cavaleiros de prata já haviam tombado. Ao longe no horizonte, podiam ser vistos os golpes dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. A explosão causada pelos golpes de Ardol abrindo caminho deixava seu mestre orgulhoso.

Ninguém sabia dizer de onde saiam tantos espectros, o grupo dos ex-cavaleiros ficou para trás distante do grupo que levava Athena para lutar contra Hades. Os ex-cavaleiros separaram-se em duplas procurando chegar próximos aos demais para poderem ajudar. Nessa tentativa de reaproximação ao longe, Dohko pode ver o primeiro dos mestres cair.

O amigável e valente Demetrius, percebendo o perigo imediato, jogou seu corpo a frente de um espectro para salvar sua doce Miriel, levando um golpe nas costas, mas também levando muitos outros espectros com seu golpe lightning plasma. Com o coração em pedaços, a pisciana se aproximou do corpo do namorado enfurecida matando quantos espectros podia num arroubo de fúria. O perfume de rosas misturava-se com o odor de sangue amenizando um pouco o odor pútrido. Elevando seu cosmo ao máximo, lançou quantas rosas negras pode. Algum tempo depois, enfraquecida, elevou seu cosmo ao limite e desfaleceu. Seu corpo sem vida caiu ao lado do leonino e várias rosas formavam como se fosse uma cerca ao redor dos dois. Destino cruel que também teve seu discípulo, Allas horas mais tarde, mas ele não era o primeiro a tombar.

Yashamaru e Cheng foram cercados e antes de morrerem lado a lado, mandaram de volta para o inferno muitos espectros. Os amantes tombaram poucos metros um do outro. Nos lábios um sorriso. Morriam felizes, pois estavam juntos.

Hans e Marie lutavam próximos a Dohko, o jovem cavaleiro de Libra. E numa fração de segundos, o ex-cavaleiro de Libra percebera que Dohko estava para ser atacado pelas costas, correndo na direção do espectro, Hans acabou recebendo o golpe no lugar do jovem libriano, mas usando seu poder derrubou não só seu atacante, mas também outros vários. Hans virou-se devagar para apenas visualizar Dohko, ele nem havia percebido o que de fato iria acontecer. Um pequeno floco de neve chamou-lhe a atenção, Hans olhou rapidamente para o lado que estava Marie. A explosão do golpe lançado lançara cristais de gelo para todos os lados.

Se aproximando devagar, Hans arregalara os olhos, pois o cosmo de sua querida esposa enfraquecia rapidamente. Um golpe a acertara em cheio no peito e, sem vida a linda amazona dos cabelos dourados ganhava o chão. Enfurecido, Hans deixou-se levara pela fúria e mesmo ferido usou seu golpe mais forte, o que fez com que não resistisse a potencia do mesmo, acabando com sua vida e antes de morrer, o resquício de consciência o fez se arrastar até Marie e, ao segurar a mão dela morreu.

Dohko havia percebido o forte cosmo a suas costas esmorecer e subir aos céus e, ao olhar para trás não pode pensar muito, mas sentiu-se mau por ver seu mestre morto. Teria de se concentrar para manter-se vivo. Logo ali, alguns metros de distância, podiam ver Shion. Tinham de permanecer vivos!

Todos sentiam quando um companheiro perecia. A violência com que os cosmos explodiam e depois desapareciam era impressionante e inimaginável. Os últimos ex-dourados tombavam e, os primeiros dos novos a irem para os Elíseos foram Ardol de Touro, Osirus de Capricórnio, Darius de Leão e Aurion de Sagitário.

Os dragões de Rozan cortavam os céus para depois exterminar os inimigos. A batalha estava terminando. Athenas tinha lacrado e selado Hades. A jovem em quem a deusa havia reencarnado estava exausta e desmaiara. Lunion e Yoros estavam com ela.

Olhando para os lados, Dohko suspirou entristecido. Bons amigos haviam perdido a vida e, precisava achar Shion. Não queria ficar sozinho! Shion não podia ter morrido. E com um resquício de esperança finalmente avistou seu itoshii. Ele estava ferido e cansado, mas estava vivo. Trocaram palavras de carinho e, se abraçaram saudosos como se há muito tempo não se vissem. Saíram do estado em que estavam quando sentiram a explosão dos cosmos de Lunion e Yoros. Correram até onde sentiam os cosmos seguindo para os céus. Encontraram os corpos das amazonas e Athenas cansada, mas viva.

**oOoOoOo**

Enquanto Dohko se aproximava do portal de energia criado por seu cosmo, suspirou entristecido. Naquela batalha, Dohko se questionara se não haviam tido culpa, Shion e ele. Mas o destino quisera daquele jeito, assim como estava sendo naquele dia. O amor que Dohko sentia por Shion ainda era o mesmo, querendo os acontecimentos passados ou não, ou mesmo a dor da culpa!

**oOoOoOo**

Finalmente chegando ao Santuário, Dohko sentiu um cosmo que há muito tempo não sentia e que jurava talvez nunca mais sentir. Sim, era Shion e apressando os passos como podia, seguiu para o templo de Áries onde o cosmo de Mu tentava defender como podia seu templo.

Antes mesmo de conseguir ver o que de fato acontecia, soube mais ou menos do que se tratava e ascendeu o relógio de fogo, paralisando assim o ataque para cima de Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries estava subjugado pelo antigo mestre, que apenas parara o golpe devido ao relógio de fogo.

- Quem fez...? – perguntou Shion arregalando os olhos e olhando na direção do relógio de fogo.

- Eu fiz! – respondeu Dohko se aproximando apoiando em sua bengala.

- Mestre Ancião! – murmurou Mu surpreso.

Shion e Dohko se encararam. Para o libriano não era possível ver seu itoshii ali. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia descido tão baixo e não entendido o real motivo dos planos de Hades.

- Há quanto tempo, meu amigo! – mesmo que quisesse Dohko não conseguia ser grosso com o amado.

- Do-Dohko! – gaguejou Shion reconhecendo o cosmo enfraquecido.

- Isso mesmo! – Dohko disse o observando. – Após 243 anos... Eu não pensei que iria lhe encontrar novamente, meu amigo! Não então boa forma. Por que não tira essa roupa e mostra seu rosto? Perdeu a vida pela loucura de Saga! – alfinetou Dohko. – Você também era um cavaleiro de Ouro... Shion de Áries.

Assim como Dohko, Mu não havia entendido nada, e não acreditavam naquilo que seus olhos mostravam. De um estalo, Shion livrou-se da roupa e mostrou sua sapuris. Gabando-se por estar com um corpo novo e Dohko não. Livrando Mu do poder de Shion, Dohko mandou o cavaleiro ir atrás dos demais, Saga, Shura e Kamus para os deter. Revelando que teriam doze horas para defenderem Athena e mantê-la viva, pois os espectros de Hades também estavam no Santuário. Também revelou a Shion que assim que o fogo das doze horas se apagasse, ele também sumiria, voltando de onde não deveria ter saído.

Finalmente a luta dos dois começou quando Dohko voltou a ter seu corpo jovem e explicou que Athena havia o ensina o segredo dos deuses. Sendo assim ele não tinha envelhecido por causa do ensinamento. Era apenas uma ilusão!

As provocações trocadas chegaram finalmente ao extremo de começarem a lutar, mas antes Dohko mandou Shiryu atrás de Mu. Assim, vestindo sua armadura dourada, o libriano enfrentou o carneiro. A explosão de seus cosmos acabando com a frente da casa de Áries e, cada um indo parar de um lado e acabando por ficarem desacordados.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando tempo ficou desacordado Dohko não soube dizer, mas quando finalmente ficou de pé, percebeu que estava sozinho. Sentiu que alguma coisa não estava certa e, buscou pelo cosmo de Athena e, não o encontrou. Muito menos achou o cosmo dos cavaleiros de Ouro. Olhando ao redor percebeu que o santuário estava desmoronando e, aquilo só podia ser uma coisa: O cosmo de Athena havia extinguido!

Um cosmo já meio enfraquecido e bem conhecido de Dokho se encontra mais a frente. Tinha de o encontrar, precisava pelo menos trocar algumas palavras com ele.

Numa das encostas o achou, aproximou-se devagar, não queria mais brigar, mas também não haveria necessidade. Não mais! O dia está clareando e apenas mais uma chama ilumina a décima segunda casa zodiacal no relógio de fogo.

- O que você está olhando? – perguntou Dohko parando um pouco atrás de Shion.

- O Santuário, e tudo isso... – respondeu Shion calmamente sem desviar os olhos de tudo destruído. – É incrível como a falta do cosmo quente e carinhoso de Athena pode fazer tamanha falta para esse local!

- Sim é verdade, Shion. Não há necessidade de tal grandiosidade se ela não está presente! – Dohko respondeu pensativo. – Seiya e os outros no final acabaram indo àquele lugar...

- Eu sinto profundamente, Dohko! – lamentou Shion.

- Não lamente de toda forma eles iriam. São todos persistentes e teimosos e, além do mais ninguém pode parar isto. – comentou Dohko pensativo. Queria muito mudar de assunto, mas achava que Shion tinha de tomar a decisão para ambos terem a conversa já adiada a mais de anos. Como uma bomba a recordação da pequena reencarnação da Deusa, mas forte em espírito, lhe veio à mente.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko e Shion levaram Athena de volta para o Santuário, muitos corpos foram encontrados, entre os dos espectros estavam o de vários cavaleiros de bronze e prata e até mesmo soldados e serviçais que ajudaram na defesa do local. Mas os espectros não tinham conseguido adentrar ao décimo terceiro templo.

Athena foi colocada em seu quarto e os dois cavaleiros sobreviventes a vigiaram durante uma semana sem fim. Não trocavam nada mais que o necessário de palavras, e assim que a jovem Deusa despertou ainda muito fraca e respirando com dificuldade. Sabiamente passou suas últimas ordens para ambos. O novo mestre do Santuário seria Shion e depois sozinha com Dohko lhe deu suas ordens.

Ele iria para Rozan vigiar o selo de Athena que manteria Hades preso pelos anos e séculos. Dohko despedira-se de Shion sem muito explicar, apenas ficara decidido que quando se encontrassem novamente resolveriam a situação de ambos.

- Itoshii, prometa! – pediu Dohko pesaroso um pouco antes de partir.

- Koi, eu prometo. – respondeu Shion preferindo não olhar direto para o amado. – Resolveremos se ficaremos juntos de continuando de onde paramos ou se apenas como amigos!

Um último beijo foi trocado e sem mais dizer Dohko viajou para Rozan com o pensamento e a esperança de um dia se reencontraram e poderem continuar de onde pararam. Nada iria os separar! Eles estariam juntos!

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river too deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you

Nenhuma montanha poderia estar entre nós  
Nenhum oceano poderia ser tão largo  
Nenhum rio tão fundo para afastar seu amor de mim  
Eu juro é a verdade  
Nada pode me afastar de Você

**oOoOoOo**

Shion lhe contou sobre Shaka e Athena terem ido para o submundo deixando suas últimas palavras: "Arayaksashi". E Dohko e o ariano começaram a conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sobre Seiya e os demais principalmente. Quando a última chama já estava quase para se apagar o libriano sentiu seu coração se oprimir.

- Ah! Dohko! Se possível, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você! – pediu Shion com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Qual é a pressa! Nós nos encontraremos o mais breve possível. – respondeu Dohko querendo conversar naquele mesmo momento, mas sabendo que Shion não teria o tempo suficiente e, o que eles tinham para conversar, poderia esperar mais um pouco.

- Ah sim... tem sido esperado já por 243 ano. – comentou Shion rindo. – Não há pressa!

O fogo da décima casa zodiacal se apaga no relógio de fogo e, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas Dohko chora por mais uma vez separar-se de seu amado. Os fragmentos do cosmo seguem para os céus, enquanto ele volta a descansar até um próximo encontro.

- Até nós encontrarmos de novo, meu amor! – murmurou Dohko com as lágrimas correndo livremente. – Adeus itoshii! – enxugou as lágrimas e ficando de pé, chamou por Kanon e os dois rumaram para os domínios de Hades onde já de cara adentrou ao submundo juntamente com Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun.

Dohko acabou por se separar dos jovens e seguiu todo o caminho sozinho até a Giudeca, o palácio de Hades onde poderia ser encontrado o muro das lamentações. Percorrendo todas as prisões e enfrentando alguns espectros Dohko não fazia idéia do que os jovens cavaleiros de Bronze poderiam estar passando. E quando por fim todos se reuniram para enfim juntos conseguirem quebrar o Muro das Lamentações, os cavaleiros de Ouro deram suas vidas para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze fossem até os Elíseos resgatar Athena.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando tempo estava nos Elíseos? Dohko não sabia ao certo, perdera as contas mesmo sendo bem organizado, mas tinha certeza que já faziam mais de dez anos. Não havia encontrado com nenhum dos amigos. Nem mesmo Shion o procurara.

"_Por que não me procura, Shion? O que mudou desde a última vez que nos vimos?"_ – pensou Dohko. Estava sentado a um canto do jardim, numa parte mais distante. Sabia que tudo correra bem, pois sentia isso em seu ser. Resolveu vagar por aquele local sossegado e meditar mais um pouco.

Depois de anos conseguira encontrar com alguns conhecidos. Falara com seu mestre Hans. Ele e Marie estavam juntos ali no Elíseos e pareciam muito felizes. Tinham visto Shion, mas fazia algum tempo e não sabiam dizer onde o ariano estava.

- Athena está ressuscitando os novos cavaleiros, você não estava sabendo? – perguntou Marie calmamente.

- Não, até hoje não consegui encontrar nenhum dos novos cavaleiros! – respondeu Dohko pensativo.

- Dizem que ela recebeu uma graça de Zeus e, está chamando todos. – comentou Hans. – Conhecemos alguns cavaleiros dessa última guerra sagrada. – e olhando para Marie perguntou. – Foi Shaka quem nos falou, não é? – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Mas Dohko não ficou tão contente, pois ele não era daquela geração. Talvez nem fosse lembrado. Despediu-se de seus amigos e continuou a vagar pelos campos floridos. Quando pensava em sentar para descansar, uma luz dourada o envolveu e ele foi sugado por ela. Sem escolha foi arrastado e acabou por ficar inconsciente, acordando horas depois no templo de Libra com a reconstrução do Santuário em pleno vapor.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko saiu procurando por Athena e não foi atendido por ela. Ela estava muito cansada e não estava recebendo os cavaleiros ainda. Instruído por Kamus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião, Dohko foi falar com o Grande Mestre, o qual não fazia idéia de quem fosse. Imaginou que seria Saga.

Ao adentrar ao salão do Mestre, um cosmo conhecido o saudou. Confuso Dohko olhou para o ser sentado na grande cadeira próxima ao cortinado vermelho. A máscara lhe escondendo a face, mas os cabelos verdes que estavam para fora do capacete lhe diziam muita coisa.

- Grande Mestre! – fez-lhe uma reverência e se aproximou um pouco. – Gostaria muito de poder falar com Athena!

- Ela não pode atender agora, cavaleiro de Libra. Talvez eu possa escutar o que desejas com ela e ajudar! – respondeu o Mestre solicito.

- Sim, talvez! Eu gostaria de externar toda a minha indignação por ter sido trazido a vida sem ser questionado. – começou Dohko sério. – Eu não sou dessa geração e, não vejo motivos para continuar aqui.

- Nem mesmo se uma pessoa muito querida o estivesse esperando? – perguntou o Mestre levantando-se.

Dohko abriu um leve sorriso. – Não! Tivemos todo tempo do mundo nos Campos Elíseos, mas ele não me procurou!

- Você está sendo muito ingrato, cavaleiro! Nossa deusa esforçou-se para nos trazer a vida novamente e você vem com seu rompante de egoísmo dizendo que não tem nada para você aqui? Muito me admira! – a voz de Shion, soa indignada. – Venha por aqui cavaleiro. – o chama para que o siga até a parte de trás, onde ficam os aposentos do mestre.

Assim que adentraram no aposento Shion parou a frente de Dohko. Tirou devagar o capacete e a máscara e encarou seu koibito.

- Então quer dizer que não viria nem que se eu o esperasse? – perguntou Shion baixando os olhos.

- Não sei! – respondeu Dohko secamente. – Você me fez esperar, Shion! Não me procurou para conversarmos! – a voz sentida.

- Se não te procurei, Dohko, foi por que precisava pensar. – respondeu Shion o encarando preocupado. Demorara muito para tomar uma decisão. – Eu tomei uma decisão!

- Já é tarde, Shion, digo Grande Mestre! Tens suas obrigações e eu tenho as minhas! Não podemos ter o que tínhamos há 243 anos atrás. – por mais que seu coração doesse era o melhor e Dohko sabia disso.

- E o que aconteceu com o para todo sempre? – perguntou Shion com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Morreu quando fiquei sozinho nos Elíseos. – respondeu Dohko friamente. – Acho que já está decidido! Preciso voltar para meu templo e ajudar no que for preciso na reconstrução do que for necessário. – e sem esperar ser dispensado o libriano saiu a passos largos deixando o ariano estarrecido.

"_Me perdoe itoshii, é melhor para nós dois!"_ – pensou Dohko pesaroso. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas que não conseguia mais conter. – Para sempre, itoshii! – murmurou sem perceber que era observado.

And I would go anywhere to be anywhere you are  
And I would do anything just to hold you in my arms  
Nothing can stop a love this strong  
Yeah I swear, I'm there, for you forever

E eu iria a qualquer lugar  
Para estar onde você está  
E eu faria qualquer coisa  
Apenas para te segurar em meus braços  
Nada pode parar um amor tão forte  
Sim eu juro, eu estarei lá, para você sempre

**oOoOoOo**

Uma bela manhã Milo de Escorpião passava pela casa de Libra e encontrou Dohko pensativo. Parou para conversar e sutil como era, tocou no assunto que há muito tempo queria e que ninguém deixava que ele falasse.

- Escuta Dohko, não sei o que houve com você e o Grande Mestre, mas acho que um amor não deve ser jogado pela janela simplesmente! – começou o escorpiano ao ataque.

- Quem disse isso a você? – perguntou Dohko o encarando espantado.

- Ninguém me falou nada. Bastou somar dois mais dois! Não deixe essa oportunidade passar apenas pelas diferenças ou seja o que for. Viva a vida, Dohko. – Milo fez uma pausa. – E dane-se para o que os outros pensarem. Não deixe que a felicidade se vá e você se arrependa por não tomar uma decisão.

- Ora, Milo! – resmungou Dohko.

- Sem oras, ou seja, lá o que for! Aproveita a segunda chance que Athena lhe proporcionou! – Milo deixou-o sozinho para pensar.

**oOoOoOo**

Certo o escorpiano sabia conversar e se intrometer onde não era chamado, mas fora graças a ele que Dohko resolvera voltar atrás passado algumas semanas.

Procurando por Shion, adentrou ao salão do Grande Mestre do Santuário devagar, Aproximando-se um pouco parou a frente da cadeira onde ele estava sentado.

- O que quer cavaleiro de Libra? – perguntou Shion levantando sua auto defesa e falando friamente.

- Preciso falar com você, Shion!

- Para você é Grande Mestre ou Mestre do Santuário! – replicou Shion sentindo-se um lixo.

- Itoshii, por favor, não me faça isso e não me mande embora! – pediu Dohko tentando quebrar o gelo.

- O que pensas que sou? Quem pensas que é? Para vir agora depois de ter acabado comigo querer conversar? – perguntou Shion o olhado autoritário.

- Perdão itoshii, fiquei magoado com seu sumiço quando estávamos no Elíseos, não agi certo. – começou Dohko. Ele ajoelhou-se a frente de Shion e devagar retirou capacete e a máscara para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Depois ao vê-lo no posto de grande mestre achei que não teríamos mais chances. Eu te amo, itoshii, me perdoe, vamos finalizar aquela conversa! – pediu o encarando.

Shion o encarou temeroso, mas o que viu nos olhos de seu querido koibito o fez sentir as defesas sendo quebradas e, grossas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

- Sim, podemos koibito! – e aproximou seus lábios dos dele tocando-os numa leve carícia. Levantou-se devagar, o conduzindo para seus aposentos. – Mas lembre-se que eu o amei primeiro e, nada nem o tempo ou distância nos separarão desta vez.

- Itoshii! Eu sei! – e o beijou possessivamente, matando as saudades e colando seu corpo no do amado.

Não seria necessária uma conversa, bastava saberem o que um sentia pelo outro, pois o amor verdadeiro vence todas as barreiras. Não importa a distância, montanhas ou mesmo a morte, por amor... Dohko e Shion estariam sempre juntos.

No mountain could ever stand between us  
No ocean could ever be that wide  
No river to deep to keep your love from me  
I swear it's the truth  
Nothing can keep me from you  
There's no race that I would not go to  
No distance would ever be too far  
To keep me away I'd always find a way to show  
You it's true

Nothing can keep me  
No, nothing can keep me from you  
No mountain, no ocean, no river  
Nothing can keep me from you  
No mountain, no ocean, no river  
No mountain, no ocean, no river  
Nothing can keep me from you

Nenhuma montanha poderia estar entre nós  
Nenhum oceano poderia ser tão largo  
Nenhum rio tão fundo para afastar seu amor de mim  
Eu juro é a verdade  
Nada pode me afastar De Você  
Não há raça que eu não seria  
Nenhuma distância seria tão longa  
Para me afastar, eu sempre acharia um modo  
Para mostrar a você que isto é verdade

Nada pode me afastar  
Não, Nada pode me afastar de Você  
Nenhuma montanha, Nenhum oceano, Nenhum rio,  
Nada pode me afastar de Você  
Nenhum montanha, Nenhum oceano, Nenhum rio,  
Nada pode me afastar de Você

Fim...

* * *

**Tânia:**

Olha, só você mesmo para conseguir me fazer escrever uma fic nesse estilo. Você sabe por tudo o que eu passei para chegar nisso que acabou de ler. Espero que goste, e me perdoe se não ficou do modo que você esperava, mas enfim... aceite é de coração (eu nao resisti – Somebody love... rsrs)!

Feliz Aniversário, niisan!

Beijos

**Theka**


End file.
